


Redemption

by RavynneNevyrmore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Politics, Redemption, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynneNevyrmore/pseuds/RavynneNevyrmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Chaos and Omega having returned to the Planet, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent summons the strength to attempt to amend some past wrongs.  (doujinshi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Redemption has been an ongoing project of mine since 2008, spending most of that time on the back burner while I was in school, etc. As such, please forgive the quality of the early art. It gets better! =) (And happily, it continues to do so.)
> 
> Redemption can also be found on deviantART: http://ravynnenevyrmore.deviantart.com/art/Redemption-A-Final-Fantasy-VII-doujinshi-447131897

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

— Chapter 1: Beloved —

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Living Life

— Chapter 2: Viva la Vida (Living Life) —

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
